warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Averiwing
Her WIP fanfiction is here! Averiwing is a lithe, lean, well-built, light brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and tufted ear tips. She has greenish-gold eyes, a slim figure, and Great Horned Owl wings, the rarest of Owl wings. She is an ancient warrior of FeatherClan, and has a legacy attributed to her, which is that she was the first cat to ever receive owl wings as a gift from StarClan, in honor of her excellent stalking and hunting techniques. ➹Appearance➷ Averiwing's coat is short, coarse and thick. She has very pale, light brown fur with white tints and a white muzzle. She has rippling, darker brown tabby stripes that make up most of her body. Her body is slim, lithe and well-built, her muscles balanced evenly across her entire body. She can stalk prey without making even a tiny sound like the tips of her whiskers brushing the grass. Her tail is long and helps her balance while flying. Her wings are long and broad, with long flight feathers. They are those of the Great Horned Owl, brown with cream speckles, and grow on her shoulders. She can fly without making a sound. Her eyes are golden-green depending on the light, and she has small tufts on the tips of her ears. Her eyes are wide and her muzzle narrow. She has few scars, but one that she received from a ShadowClan patrol parts the fur on her left haunch. In StarClan, her pelt sparkles with starlight and the cream speckles on her wings are replaced with glittering stars. Her pupils are star-shaped and white. ➹Personality➷ * Skilled * Independent * Naive (at times) * Determined * Loyal * Impulsive * Reckless * Easily angered * Humble * Optimistic ➹History➷ Read her fanfiction for that! XD ➹Relationships➷ 'Stormstar - '''Stormstar is in many ways, a parental figure (star you may change this as the fanfiction goes on) towards Averiwing. He was the one that took her in, protected her from Smokehawk and Blizzardhawk and taught her how to fend for herself until she didn't need protecting from him anymore, like what a father does to his children. 'Smokehawk - '''Averiwing had hated Smokehawk from the start, and the hatred was mutual at first. Smokehawk had ruined her apprentice ceremony and injured her many times, but once the FeatherClan killings began (see Smokehawk's page), Averiwing began to suspect Smokehawk, and eventually uncovered the truth and killed Smokehawk to prevent any more crimes happening. '''Blizzardhawk - '''Averiwing treats Blizzardhawk about the same as Smokehawk, and after she found out that Blizzardhawk was Smokehawk's accomplice, she told Stormstar and Blizzardhawk was exiled (once again, star you may change this as the fanfiction goes on). ➹Trivia➷ *She died protecting her Clan - when she was chasing off SkyClan intruders she was struck by lightning. *She is the first cat to receive owl wings, hence her "legacy". *She did not take a mate. ➹Gallery➷ Averi.jpg|Infobox picture Averiwing.png|Dolldivine ref Averiwing_CMP.png|CartoonizeMyPet ref Averiwing_aesthetic.jpg|Aesthetic Averiwing_Family_Tree.png|Family tree Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Former Outsiders Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:StarClan Cats Category:Status (Deceased)